1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle stability control systems. In a particular application, the invention relates to systems aimed at preventing the locking of the wheels during hard braking, popularized by the term “ABS”. More generally, the invention concerns all systems aimed at maintaining the vehicle on a stable path by acting automatically on actuators such as those determining a wheel driving or braking torque, or those determining the steering of one or more wheels, or even those concerning the suspension, where it is known that this also has an effect on the control of the path (for example active antiroll). In the particular application mentioned above, the actuators are the brakes on a wheel or the device imposing a driving torque on a wheel.
The present invention also relates to methods of testing tires.
2. Description of Related Art
For information, the longitudinal coefficient of friction μ of the tire is the quotient of the longitudinal force divided by the vertical force applied, that is to say the load applied on the tire (in the simplified case of a pure braking force, and a person skilled in the art will easily know how to apply this more generally); the slip G on the tire is G=0% when there is no slip between the speed of the tire and the speed of the vehicle, that is to say if the tire is rolling freely, and G=100% if the tire is locked rotationally. Typically, according to the environment (the nature of the ground (asphalt, concrete), dry or wet (height of water), temperature and level of wear on the tire), the value of μ as a function of the slip G and the nature of the ground may vary enormously (μmax equals approximately 0.15 on ice and approximately 1.2 on dry ground).
It is known that the braking of the vehicle will be all the more effective when it is managed to make the tread function at a slip G corresponding to the maximum value of the coefficient of friction (sometimes also referred to as the coefficient of adherence). The maximum value of the coefficient of friction is termed μmax. However, the average driver is not capable of tuning out the braking so as to satisfy this condition.
This is why vehicle stability control systems have been developed, automatically modulating the braking force so as to aim at a predetermined slip target, and deemed to correspond to the maximum of the coefficient of friction.
In particular, U.S. Patent Application Publication. No. 2004/0032165 A1, published Feb. 19, 2004, and which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, proposes a method of regulating the slip using a quantity called the “Invariant”, which the research of the inventors made possible to discover, this quantity being called like this because it is substantially constant whatever the tire in question and whatever the adhesion of the ground on which the tire is rolling.
Also, through U.S. Patent Application Publication. No. 2004/0024514, published Feb. 5, 2004, and which is incorporated herein in its entirety, a method of regulating slip using the same quantity called the “Invariant”, has been proposed. Though this method makes it possible to determine a slip target which is actually much closer to the real maximum coefficient of friction of the tire under actual rolling conditions, there do however exist cases where it is possible to determine an even better target for improving the effectiveness of the braking (or of the acceleration).